Eternal Damnation
by Gracie Rin
Summary: New friends, old masters, and family secrets will all unfold a great mystery. Who is the one behind the creation and production of the FREAK chips.


Eternal Damnation

Prolog:

Whisper

Notes: songfic to Evanescene's Whisper. This fic will later be posted under the pen name The Five Musketeers.

~~~~~&*~~~~~~

The old Gods were dying. One by one, they became mortal and died. Zeus, Hera, Aries, Aphrodite, and the countless others.

Hermes was terrified. He had never been human, and he certainly didn't want to die.

And so it came to be that Hermes was in a abandoned temple (to himself of course) when he encountered the most dangerous creature ever to be born into the world.

She wasn't very tall, in fact by today's standards she would be considered hopelessly vertically challenged. Her torso was unnaturally long. Her form was slim, yet, her hips and calves were voluptuously curvy (Her bust was that of a child's). Were she to smile at you, you might catch a glimpse of her incredibly large and sharp fangs. Her fingers were long with sharp claw-like nail . Her hair was the bloodiest crimson and it fell in perfect ringlets down to the small of her back. But it was her eyes that caused Hermes the most fear. They were the deepest hues of night. So dark the her pupils seemed gray in comparison.

She walked with a slow graceful, almost dainty, gait toward Hermes. Her terrible eyes fixed hungrily on him. Her gazed dropped from his face to the ever quickening pulse on his neck. 

  


_Catch me as I fall_

_say your here and it's all over now_

  


__Hermes eyes darting, searching for an exit. He prayed that someone else was here, one of his brothers or sisters, someone who could help him.

  


_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_no one's here and I fall into myself_

  


Finding no escape and no help, Hermes shut his eyes only to have them fly open again as he felt sharp fangs sink into his neck. He cried out at the impossible pain. He trying desperately to separate his mind from the racking agony.

  


_This truth drives me into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away, if I will it all away_

_Don't turn away (don't give into the pain)_

_Don't try to hide (though their screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes (God know what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the lights(never sleep, never die)_

  


Hermes saw and felt his blood being drained from his mortal body. He knew it hurt, but he couldn't feel it anymore. Her grip was strong. He was going to die.

  


_I'm frightened by what I see _

_but some how I know that there's much more to come_

  


She finished and dropped him to the cold stone floor. She stared at him for a moment, his dying eyes staring back. Hermes couldn't move. Tears were welling up in his eyes.

  


_Immobilized by my fears _

_and soon to be _

_blinded by tears_

_ I can stop the pain if I will it all away, if I will it all away_

_Don't turn away (don't give into the pain)_

_Don't try to hide (though their screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes (God know what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the lights(never sleep, never die)_

  


Slowly he stood up in front of her. He felt a though his body was still on the floor. She held her hand out to him.

  


_Fallen angels at my feet_

_whispered voices at my ear_

_death before my eyes _

_lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me shall I give in?_

_Upon my end shall I begin_

_forsaking all I've fallen for _

_I rise to meet the end_

  


She cut her wrist and let him him drink. He did greedily. His eyes became a vivid red and even though his heart was not beating he felt more alive than he ever had.

"Welcome, child to the world of the night." She said to him. She had a Strong Slavic accent (similar sounding to Russian) and she had to speak around her oversized canines. "What is your name, child?" 

He licked his lips before answering, inadvertently discovering his newly formed fangs.

"Hermes. My name is Hermes. I used to be the messenger of the Gods. What is your name?"

"My name? My given name is Vera Danak, but some call me the Philosopher's Stone. You may call me master until you are strong enough to prove that you aren't my slave."

"Yes, Master."

  


Several centuries later Alucard awakes in Hellsing Manor having dreamt of the far off past. Something was going to happen he could feel it.

  


_Don't turn away (don't give into the pain)_

_Don't try to hide (though their screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes (God know what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the lights(never sleep, never die)_

  


~~~~~&*~~~~~

PLEASE R&R. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!

  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
